


Реквием по принцессе

by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: "Принцесса Вивенна мертва. Она умерла на улицах Т'Телира". (c) "Сокрушитель Войн", эпилог.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Реквием по принцессе

Принцесса Вивенна мертва.  
Её поглотила чужбина,  
Безумия красок пучина,  
Смололи интриг жернова.

Принцессе Вивенне конец.  
Она умерла в подворотне,  
Где нищей, больной и голодной  
Никто не подаст двух монет.

Принцессы Вивенны уж нет -  
Она стала жертвой бандитов  
В столичных трущоб лабиринтах,  
Потерян навек её след.

Хоть тела её не найти  
В горячей пыли Халландрена,  
Принцесса мертва. А Вивенна  
Ушла по другому пути.


End file.
